Lucy in a crew
by UrMuM2k19
Summary: Lucy's comrades thinking she was weak and were thinking about kicking her out of the team, and it wasn't becasue of Lisanna. Only a few people stuck up for her and she went to the Pirate world. At the same time, in one piece world, there came a new admiral. What will become of Lucy in the world of OP? Wait? What is Natsu doing here! FT-Right before Tenrou Island, OP-After time skip
1. Chapter 1: Freinds' Betrayal

It was like any other day for Lucy. She was walking down the street and people greeted her. She put up a happy face despite how she really felt. It had been a month since they came from Edolas. Lucy met Lisanna and the duo hit it off pretty nicely.

1 Month ago…

When Lisanna returned, she thought Lisanna would be pretty mad to see Lucy replacing her. To her surprise, Lisanna thanked her for looking after Natsu. They shared multiple stories about Natsu and their adventures with each other after their return from tenrou island.

Lucy went to go get Natsu. While she was going to go get him, she found out, he went on a job alone without her. Happy told her Natsu told Happy to stay behind so he could inform Lucy of his decision. She felt a little hurt that she was left behind, but she realized happy, his partner before she joined the team was also left behind.

She didn't feel hurt that much because she realized he was doing this for her own good. She decided she was not going to sit and relax waiting for Natsu to return. She decided she was going on a job with Happy.

When she was looking at the request board with happy and decided to go on a easy job. As she was heading to ask Gray and Erza if they wanna tag along, she heard the two talking secretly.

"Gray, have you thought about it yet? The thing I asked you earlier."

"Yeah… She might be our friend, but honestly… Lucy is actually weak… We can't have her on the team…"

Lucy went pale. She felt like she just got struck in the heart with a sword. She thought to herself, "My friends think I'm weak… They don't want me on the team…"

She heard Gray continue, "It's for her own good. She would just slow us down or get in the way. We will have to save her… The only reason we let her join us was because we considered her as a friend…"

Lucy was in tears by now, and the Merry Happy was shocked beyond belief. Happy almost fell, but Lucy caught him. She sneaked back to the Board. When she was going back, she heard them continue their conversation, but she decided to get away, because she didn't want her heart broken any further.

She looked at all the job requests again. She switched out the easy job with a harder one after Happy told her go on and do it. They thought if they could prove they are strong, they won't think her as weak.

Lucy along with Happy went off to go capture a group of bandits. The bandits were strong and she almost got captured, but Loke came in the nick of time and saved her after asking her out, only to get turned down.

When she returned back to the guild the next day, Wendy rushed to heal her the second she saw her come through the door. Lucy broke her arm, had multiple cuts and bruises, and she was walking with a sprained ankle.

Levy went to her and assisted her. She asked what happened to her. Lucy was about to tell her what happened, but she saw Erza and Gray running towards her.

Erza asked "Lucy what happened? Who did this to you?"

"Bandits on my job. Don't worry, I'm not as weak as you think I am."

"Sorry if we offended you."

Gray asked "Why did you go on the job alone? Why didn't you ask me, Erza or Natsu to tag along?"

"As I said before, I am not as weak as you think I am. Besides, I had happy with me. I can take care of myself… Just leave me alone for now…?"

Lucy headed to her home along with Happy. Later that day, Lisanna returned from a job with Elfman. Upon hearing what happened earlier from Levy, Elfman responded, "Woah, now that's a real man!"

Levy said " I'm going to her house tonight. I wanna check on her and ask her what really happened. I can tell there is something more behind it."

Lisanna asked "Can I come too? I am also one of her friends. I wanna know what happened, and help her during her time of need."

Later that night Lucy was with happy in her house. Both were silent. The cheerful Happy wasn't much cheerful. Levy and Lisanna knocked on the door. Happy answered it and asked if they not talk to Lucy for now. They talked to Happy about what happened. They found out what happened, and were furious. They knew many people in te guild think the same too, but Happy pleaded them not to take action.

The next day she was out in the forest and was training. While she was training she remembered what Happy told her. "Natsu said 'The job is tough so I'm going alone.' He also said 'I can handle it alone, if people come along with me well, lets just say it might possibly get harder.' I stayed behind to tell you that, and also because I can't go with him this time."

Back to present time…

Lucy had trained the past week furiously. She heard people in the guild talking about how Lucy thinks she is strong and how bad she did the previous job. What hurt her even more was Gray talking to Erza asking If Lisanna should replace Lucy.

Lucy couldn't take it anymore. She went to her house and saw happy sleeping. She left a note saying,  
"It's been fun. Say goodbye to everyone in the guild for me. ~ Lucy"

Lucy left to go to a shop and bought a book. The book which has instructions to sends people to another world. She decided to go to the world of One piece.

Later that day, Happy came in running. He wanted to see Lisanna and Levy who were talking to Juvia and wendy. Levy asked him what happened. He just showed the note to them. The 2 told Juvia and wendy what Happy told them Earlier.

 **Thanks for taking your time reading it. I know there are many stories like this, but I wanted to make one so yah... I'll keep posting chapters in like 2 or 3 weeks. I'm definitely going to make at least one chpt per month. Again, thanks for reading. Please R &R this fanfiction and follow or Fav it. I'm not forcing you. **


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome aboard

Lucy opened her eyes and looked at the sky. She thought to herself, "Just what is my name?, and where am I? How did I get here?" She looked over to her left and saw a man leaning over to check if she is alright.

"Oi Chopper, she's awake. Make sure Angel-chan is okay." He looked over to Lucy again and she traced his eyes going somewhere else from his face. She traced where it was and figured out, it was at her face, and then it was going down.

She tried getting up to smack him but couldn't move a muscle. Another woman did it for her. "Thank you!"

"Sure thing, we deal with him like this all the time. Oh, how rude of me, I'm Nami and these are my crew mates. I'm the navigator!" She also introduced the other crew mates.

"Nice to meet you, I am … I am… Lucy… I think…"

Chopper asked her "Do you not know what your name is? Do you no where you live?"

"Of course I do… not… I think my name is Lucy though."

"This is a case of amnesia."

"Tell me where you live and we will drop you off-" said the captain.

"NO! Please… just don't… drop me anywhere but that place… I might have lost my memories but I know for a fact I rather not return to where I was!"

Zoro came over and asked her "Do you know you are on a pirate ship?"

To the crews surprise, she didn't look shocked or surprised at all. She said "I knew that already. Look at the black flag! Any ways, I don't think you are a bad bunch of pirate group." Luffy started nodding in the background. "Well even if you are, I have wiped the floor with pirates before."

Luffy said "Hey, join my crew." Lucy straight up rejected his offer. Sanji came back in lovey dovey mode and asked her "Be my Girl Friend!"

Lucy and Nami did a combo attack on him knocking him out. Zoro could be heard saying "Serves you rigth you idiotic chef." The man who was knocked out came back to life and picked a fight.

Lucy chuckled a little and said "You remind me so much of fairy tail."

Usopp asked "Wait what did you say? Fairy tail?! Like the ones in the Legend?!"

Everybody looked at Usopp like he had no idea what he was talking about.

Franky said "Can you give us a _Super_ explaination of what that is?"

Usopp started explaining "Don't call me a liar okay, but back in my village, there was a folk story… It talked about a kingdom named Fiore and magical guilds. The most notorious and prestigious was fairytail. They took job requests and helped people out even though they sometime cause destruction. The village was taken over by a evil magical guild, but Fairy Tail's top three wizards stopped them. Their names were-"

Lucy cut him off in a low tone "Erza, Laxus and Mystogan."

Usopp confused asked "How did you know that?"

"I don't really know… I just did… Come to think of it, how did I end up here?"

Brooke asked "If I tell you, would you let me see your pant-"

"LUCY KICK!"

Brooke was knocked out and Franky explained "Well, we exactly don't know. You just legit, fell from the sky and into the ocean. Our chef over there fighting with the swordsman swam to save you. That was two hours ago."

Chopper said "Fairy Tail… Come to think of it, I had a dream once… There was this one buff guy who kept using the word 'man', who touched me and transformed…"

"Elfman, magic is beast take over…"

Everybody looked at her like she was retarded. Lucy's stomach started to rumble. She was embarrassed really bad. Sanji came next to her. He stopped fighting wit the swordsman. He said "I'm getting pretty hungry that my stomach is starting to growl. I'll go make some food."

Lucy mentally thanked him, and Nami and Robin knew what exactly happened. Robin said "Look the newspaper!" She grabbed it and start reading. Lucy walked up to her and asked if she could tell her on what's going on.

Robin's eye widened. She read out loud to the crew "The Navy just obtained a marine who is at akainu's level?! There should only be 3 but this makes it 4 now. It says 'The New Admiral for the Navy took down a pirate crew, whose total bounty of the crew is around the same as straw hats, single handedly.' What?! He fought against Jack, one of kaido's top three, and both of them retreated?"

"Oooh, this admiral must be something if he is really all that!" said luffy while sanji who bought food and Zoro who was drinking booze looked excited.

Robin said "Oh my god! How much of an idiot can one be? He is like Luffy except it's more stupid! This man, he has a bounty of 400 million because he barged into a Marine territory and fought a rear admiral and marines captain level and above. He is The salamander, Natsu Dragneel"

Lucy had her eyes widen and took the paper away from Robin unconsciously. She looked at the pictured and felt her memories return. It was a man wearing a scarf with messy hot pink hair, with a fierce look in his eyes.

Lucy reade what it said "Natsu fought with a rear admiral, 5 commodores, 10 captains and 50 marines. He defeated them quite easily and the fought against a navy hq vice admiral. According to him, Salamander along with a flying cat was looking for someone. He said Salamander barged into their ship and demanded where a certain someone is"

Lucy quickly realized, that the certain someone is her. After regaining her memories back, she told them everything that happened in the guild after she joined.

Ch.2

 **So here it is. Leave a review telling me how it was, or where I should improve. You can also leave a review or a PM saying how you think things are gonna end up. Who knows, it might be right, or I might use your idea (Don't worry, I'll give you your well deserved credits.. My ears are all open, remember that. I have also decided that I'll try to get my chapters in weekly, and try writing around 1000 words (Remember I said try). I had not expected to get 8 followers and 5 fav on the first chapter so many thanks to you guys who supported me. Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3: Why he is the Captain

**Before this early chapter starts (No need to thank me xd), I wanna announce there is an AMV called "He is our captain". I took inspiration from that and I also changed most of the wordings if not all. I also added some stuff.**

15 hours had gone by, Lucy was aboard the ship, and instead of wondering when or where they will reach, she was wondering about Natsu. Nami walked over and asked her, "Thinking about someone?"

Lucy hadn't noticed her presence so she was caught off guard. She immediately replied "Yeah, I'm thinking about a certain someone…" she then realized Nami was here and what she said and was flustered. "It isn't like how you think I swear!"

Nami just out of curiousity said "It's fine if you don't wanna tell me, but remember we are both woman here. Ask me anything you like."

Lucy explained "The guy who you saw the picture of, he was Natsu, one of my team mates from Fairy Tail. I can bet he is here in search for me. Why? I have no clue… How? I couldn't care less..."

Nami talked to her and got along pretty nicely. They talked about some of their adventures. Lucy got kind of curious after knowing somewhat of Luffy's character. She asked Nami, "Hey Nami, why do you follow him exactly? Why is he your captain?"

Nami was caught off-guard thinking it was common sense she would know why, until she really thought about it. She realized Lucy wasn't there for any of the adventures first hand. She asked "What was the question was again?"

"Why do you follow him? Why did you chose him over any other captain?"

Nami explained "You see, back in my village, a group of pirates arrived and took everything away from me. He appeared when I needed him most, when I was at the brink of collapsing… No offense, but you could barely understand how I felt back then… I owe him big time… For that, I gave him my complete utter trust and decided to be his navigator to make him the king of them all…"

Lucy got where she was coming from. She remembered what happened when Jose Porla attacked and how almost no one blamed her at the time. She then left to Zoro to ask him he same question.

Zoro replied "He took my life into his hands after saving me… He and I later made a promise… I promised to be the world's greatest swordsman in order to make sure he becomes the king. I shall not let anyone stop me from that… For it is a promise, I made to a great man(Luffy)..."

She then went to Sanji and asked the same question. She decided to ask everyone on the ship seperately. His replied, " I wanted to find the all blue and nobody believed in me… They all thought I was stupid. Only a few people agreed with me like old man zeff. Then I met Luffy and thought 'Hey his dream is stupid just like mine…' I decided if we can achieve that dream together, I will help him if it's the last thing I do!"

Usopp said "I first joined his crew thinking it was some kind of game, it felt to me it was one except with a lot more realisticness in it. Then I started to think I wasn't meant for the crew and left after a fight. When I did change my mind, he welcomed me with open arms after I admitted to my mistakes. Yes, he forgave me! I respect him, believe in him, and also support him! What kind of friend am I if I don't. I will never forget his kindness… I decided to become a brave warrior for his sake of becoming the king of all pirates!"

Chopper said "Back where I was born, Everybody with the exception of some saw me as a monstrous threat. Luffy however, saw me as a friend, and accepted me for who I am. I swore to get stronger to stay by his side and help him achieve his dream."

Robin said "When I didn't want to live anymore, he saved me from death. I just decided to be a member of his crew just because. As time passed, I got attached to him and the crew. Then there was this ordeal and I wanted to die again. He saved me! He declared war on the world for me...! He showed me what I had always yearned for. He protected me cause I am his friend, so I will in return do the same for them. I shall uncover the history, but as a member of his crew, the future Pirate kings crew."

Franky said "This man, he isn't your average any other man. People thought I was a nutcase, or some thought I was special. I can't wait till they see him. He will change the world and everything. At first I fought with him because of personal reasons. Then we were on the same side to help save Robin. That's where I got attached to him. I decided, I am the carpenter destined to be, for the Pirate king!"

Brook said "He is the man who saved my life even though I was dead when he found me. I was all alone and he changed it all. He changed my life, and so will he the world! The world thinks he is something right now? Wait till he becomes their worst threat! Just wait till he finds the one piece, yohohohoho!"

Lucy figured out how everyone felt about how they felt about Luffy, and why would they follow such a goofy captain. She walked up to Luffy and asked "I heard about all the adventures you guys went on. I don't really get this. If you are a pirate, why did you help them? Why did you help the ones who are in your crew right now? Why did you help total strangers?"

Luffy had a smirk on his face, "From the moment I met them, I considered them my nakama and I shall protect them no matter what. If one is in trouble, everybody will help!" Luffy stared at her face for a second. He got closer, "Lucy, why are you crying?"

Lucy had no idea she was crying. Then she realized how much she missed back home. She realized how much she missed Natsu and Happy. She just wanted to wake up and end up finding out its a dream. She said "Oooh it's nothing. Just don't tell anybody about me crying."

Luffy nodded then yelled, "SAAAAANNNJIIIII, MEEEAAAATTTT." As they were all eating, lucy felt like taking a little breather. She went outside. She saw the news coo coming towards her. She looked at the newspaper and then fainted immediately.

Sanji, Nami and Luffy were the first to go and check up on her after they heard the "thud!" Sanji went to call chopper while Luffy tried to wake her up. Nami looked near her hand which held a newspaper. She knew why she fainted.

Natsu was scheduled to get executed. He was currently at impel down. He was taken out by an admiral because of his fire ability, which started to cause massive mayhem. Natsu destroyed a town or two. People started thinking he is the new fire fist Ace or Ace's and Luffy's brother according to the newspaper. Nami showed them the paper.

 **End of ch 3**

 **People, listen up, you guys might think Natsu should be stronger or Luffy should be. I'm deciding to keep them on the same level. People probably think Natsu before the 1 year timeskip isn't on the same playing field as Luffy. I'm gonna change that. Next chapter, I might let you guys in on how Natsu was able to beat them and how his bounty had spiked up to 400 million.**


	4. Chapter 4 : Admiral Naga & Natsu

At Impel Down Level 6 …

A man wearing a coat over his shoulders with "Justice" written across it walks through Impel Down. He was escorted by Warden Hannyabal, Vice Warden Magellan, and around 50 men. (Spoiler Alert). Everyone in level 6 tensed up and were hoping the man does look their way.

The man had Blue hair, violet eyes, a scar over his right eye (Which he could still see though), having two swords at his right side. The man had a faint smile on his face and he didn't look as scary. His hair style kinda resembled Jellal. He was wearing a violet striped shirt.

As soon as he peered through a certain Cell, his smile fainted, and his eyes were filled with pure malice. The man inside the cell, the one wit hot-pink, messy hair looked over at the marine. The man in the cell was Natsu.

"I am the New Navy Admiral, Naga. That's not my real name though…"

Natsu looked at Naga. "Naga waga, see if I care. Tell me… Where is she… Lucy, where is she? Now that I am imprisoned, you should be able to tell me... "

"I would love to, but you see, I don't even know who you are talking about. If there really is on, I would be one of the first to know. I have a question for you."

Natsu gleamed at him, "I'm listening, but I won't guarantee an answer." The man asked Hannibal and Magellan to leave them alone and they complied.

"How did you get here Natsu Dragneel, son of Igneel?" Natsu's eyes widened. The admiral spoke "Let me tell you something about this world. In this world, Fiore existed around 800-900 years ago during the void century. You and I have come from the future."

Natsu asked "Do me a favor… Tell me what I did back there… I crashed near that base thingy and I was starving. I went and ate a bunch of fruits and mushrooms. Next thing I knew, I was fighting a bunch of some wierd strong pirates. Then I fought your peeps… Explain to me!"

"Cocky brat, you should be more respectful. You are planned to get executed next week and take you leave form here in 6 days, if you want? I could execute you now."

"Oh right I am sorry. Can you please explain to me please with cherries on top?" Natsu said smiling. His face turned from a happy smiling to a don't F#%k with me face, "As if! Respect my ass!"

Naga said "Can't do anything with someone from the fairytail guild now can I… What you ate was a devil fruit. It gives you the power of something in exchange for your ability to swim. You ate one that gives you the power of- "

Hannybal said "A-Admiral Naga, you have a call from the n-navy headquarters."

Naga said "Oh right I got it. They probably want me back. Tell them my ship just departed and left for HQ." He faced towards Magellan.

"I know you are probably the strongest here. Watch out for that prisoner. He can use Color of Conquerors haki unconsciously, has a devil fruit power, and has abilities similar to Fire Fist ace's. And Natsu, It's the E.N.D now. You aren't in any position to escape for now so don't even think about it."

With that Naga left. Natsu got mad and yelled "NAGA GUY GET YOU A%$ OVER HERE! I'M NOT DONE TALKING TO YOU! Tell me…. TELL ME! (His haki activates) WHERE IS LUCY!"

The 50 men were knocked out along with a lot of the other prisoners in there. Only the Admiral, Warden, and Vice warden remained along with a few other prisoners.

Someone from another cage said "This brings back some memories… Am I not right Vice-Warden?"

Magellan looked like he was about to snap and poison the man in there. Naga stopped him from killing him by telling him "He ain't worth your time now let's go." The unconscious men were carried out.

As soon as everyone leaves, Natsu asked the man from across the cell "Who are you?" There was dead silence. He asked again, "You listening? Who are you man? HUH?! WHAT ARE YOU?"

Another man said "We are Queers, and Important prisoners."

"Queers? never heard of them. Oh well. Who are you?"

The first one answered "I am Ivankov. Me and my friend over here are going to get executed the same day. We leave together. I would say it is a stupid Idea but they are gonna have 5 vice admirals escorting us. Me and my friend here are going to escape. I guess you can too."

Natsu asked "Why did that crappy fart guy get mad at you two?"

"It's because we are the reason he got demoted. Us two and many others escaped thanks to straw-boy. He entered this place to search for his brother and sadly he wasn't able to save him…"

Natsu said "I have no idea what you are talking about but I support your decisions. How are we gonna be saved though?"

"My ally, Monkey D. Dragon, the revolutionary might be able to. There is about 20% chance only.."

. . .

5 (non-canon) rear admirals were escorting the 3 prisoners out of there. They went aboard and were told escaping is futile especially once they get to their desired location because admiral Naga will be at the execution site.. Ivankov though said "We aren't going to escape… OR ARE WE! HAHAHA!"

The 5 vice admirals wanted to knock him out of commission. Naga called over the den den mushi. "Sup dudes, how is the escorting coming along?"

"Only 4 hours left."

They whispered not letting the three prisoners hear, "Everything's set up right?"

Naga said "Yeah. we got the ship you are on surrounded. Dragon can't appear to save them. If he does, he can't escape and will be captured by either you or Admiral Akainu."

Luffy appeared out of nowhere and asked "So that's the new admiral huh? Sounds interesting."

The sea man replied "Yeah, its an honor to speak with him. Huh? Hey wait what! Straw hat-"

The man was kicked by sanji. All the straw hats assembled and defeated them. The 5 vice admirals remained. Ivankov caught Luffy and Sanji's attention and they freed him. Lucy saw NAtsu and almost cried. She rushed to save him too. Luffy then looked at the last man.

"STRAW-BOY! I'M GLAD YOU ARE ALIVE!"

 **Sorry for the lateness once again. My computer still not fixed. I'm doing this with my friend's computer.**

 **Next chapter, I'll answer all the reviews.**

 **P.S - THX for reading, please R &R. **

**P.P.S - HAVE A GREAT DAY!**

 **P.P.P.S - (STAY AWESOME)**

 **P.P.P.P.S? - (LOVE YA!)**


	5. Chapter 5: Naga Attacks

Luffy looked at the man and recognized him immediately. "BON CLAY!". Luffy broke Bon's cage. Usopp and Chopper saw him and started to talk to him. Sanji started to flirt with a female navy commodore only for Nami to interrupt and zap her with lightning.

"Sanji, remember, they are Lucy's friend's captive which makes them our enemy."

Lucy freed Natsu and he hugged her with tears in his eyes. "Lucy, why did you leave us?"

"Didn't Happy tell you I'm just a burden to the guild… Gray and Erza didn't want me on the team and you think I'll just get in the way of your missions…"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE! Erza and Gray meant they are going to start a training program so you can grow stronger. They say Lisanna should also come along. They didn't mean Lisanna should replace you because you are weak. People in the guild who criticized you are facing Master's punishment game."

"What about you then? Why did you go without me, oh wait you think I'm not good enough to be of any help!"

The whole Navy ship was wiped out. Luffy, Sanji and Zoro watched from a distance. Luffy was cracking his knuckles, Zoro unsheathed his swords, and sanji smoked waiting for his answer. If Natsu gave the wrong answer, they would give him a beat down.

Robin observed from far. Chopper, Nami, Brook and Usopp were in the far back incase they needed support (They were really just scared of Natsu).

Natsu replied "The job request was to go to a cave filled with unextinguishable fire and get the stone which produces it and bring it to someone. Even aquarius can't wash away the flames. Knowing you, if I told you to stand out and wait for me, you would follow me anyways to be of any help. Happy too."

Lucy had tears of relief flowing down her eyes. "Im so glad…" Luffy put up a big smile along with Zoro and Sanji. The Navy ships started firing at them.

Ivankov, Bon Clay, Natsu and the straw hat pirates, all boarded the sunny and coup de burst out of there. Admiral Naga looked out and saw the ship. He was mad.

Veins started to pop out of his forehead, he was shrouded with water making it look like aura. A storm appeared out of nowhere above Naga and the sea started to rage. "I should have known things can't go this smoothly… I knew I should have been on the ship but saka- Akainu told me not to…"

Akainu called over "Calm down naga… You are causing the storm again. You can still get him if you use your devil fruit. I permit you to go."

Naga jumped into the water to swim to where they are.

Luffy threw a party celebrating their success. Natsu and the rest hit it off pretty quick. Lucy was in the back thinking about something. She thought in these few days, she has already started to consider the crew as her family, and she also consider her guild as family too. She is torn between where she should be, Fairy tail, or the Straw hats.

Natsu started to share stories about many things. He told them about igneel being a fire dragon and he also told them about his dragon slaying powers. Usopp, Chopper and Luffy had stars in their eyes.

Natsu told them about how Lucy and he met, What happened on galuna island, what happened in the tower of heaven, with Laxus, and what happened in edolas. Luffy told his adventures. Both were at awe at each other's story. They wanted a little demonstration of powers.

Lucy came back out of her room and decided to join the Straw hats for now and look back a way to their own world. Lucy asked Natsu if he wanted to join their crew for a while and Natsu agreed because he was already best buds with Luffy and he welcomed them with open arms. Luffy and NAtsu were going to spar now, but then suddenly…

A Storm appeared from nowhere, and the sea was raging. Lightning struck all around their ship. Nami spotted a figure in the water. Something shot up out of the water and landed on the ship. Luffy and NAtsu who about to spar, looked at the guy. Natsu's eyes widened.

Natsu yelled "Oh no…. LUFFY! GET READY TO FIGHT NOW! ITS THE NEW NAVY ADMIRAL!"

It looked like a Blue-Green colored demon, ship sharp teeth. Snake like lower body, with red glowing eyes. It had sharp teeth and looked like it had a dragon head. It was really muscular and held a spear like staff.

He used his staff to send out a wave of lightning to zap Natsu and Luffy forgetting Luffy is a rubber man and not knowing Natsu will turn into a lightning dragon slayer if that happens.

Luffy enters gear 2nd and Natsu entered his lightning flame dragon mode by accident. Natsu says "Wow, this has never happened before. I feel a little like I have entered dragon force. Is it because of the fruit?"

They both launched themselves at Naga simultaneously and threw punches at Naga who blocked most of it. Luffy used his gum gum pistol on Naga to get blocked by a wave of water which somehow had no effect on Luffy other than deflecting his punch. Zoro and sanji joined the fight and tried to help all of them as much as they could. Lucy summons aquarius to counter Naga's water as much as possible and loki to assist in fighting

Nami, robin and Franky took care of the ship and chopper stood back to heal anyone who falls. Usopp was providing long range support. Naga was getting completely overwhelmed. Spawned 4 arms from his shoulder. What the crew didn't know was Naga was only using 70% of his full power. Naga raised his spear like staff in the air and lightning strikes behind him.

Where the lightning struck, 6 naga had appeared. Their strength all varied but not even one was half as strong as Naga. Zoro, Sanji, Robin, Franky each took one, and Usopp, chopper and lucy took on one.

Everybody seemed evenly matched, until….

Naga used his 100%, He used his water phoenix slayer magic. He and the two fought valiantly but Natsu and Luffy were on the ropes. Natsu used his Lightning flame dragon's roar and Luffy used his 3rd Gear and pushed him out the ship. Nami used coup de burst as soon as Naga was out.

The straw hat crew had finally escaped the Navy

 **So my computer is still broken and I wanna thank everyone who supported me. I am travelling soon and in that country, my house has a laptop so I probably can write stories as much as I want to. Just felt like you guys should know I will start to write stories more often.**

 **Review answers:**

 **I'll explain how Natsu got to the one piece world.**

 **Ik fairytail characters will get their ass beat so thats why I am giving them haki and a devil fruit**

 **Good point about the x pills. I messed up so I'll probably make something up**

 **Fiore existed in the past and Natsu did too. Naga however….. Not answering cuz of spoilers**


	6. Chapter 6: Reunion

As Lucy and the gang escaped their enemy, Natsu who was not affected by the motion sickness yelled out loud to Lucy as they were soaring through the skies thanks to the the coup de burst "I feel like I'm in a a whole world!"

There was no response back from Lucy. The landing was a bit rigidity. Everyone left Natsu and Lucy alone on purpose, everyone except Sanji, who was dragged away by Nami.

Natsu asked "Lucy… Are you still mad at us?"

"Not mad, it's just it's too much to take in, the happiness… I cannot tell you how happy I am but… I kinda feel sad… how could I have believed such a thing after all the things we went through together..."

Natsu said "Well, what's done is done. Put that past behind yourself, I'm not the only one who seeked for you. Gray and Erza are searching for you."

Lucy asked in a tone of surprise "You meane they are here too?"

"No. I am the only one who was able to come here. Those two are still searching a way here."

Lucy asked "Wait how did you get here?"

"Shouldn't that be an easy question? I obviously got here…. I got here by…. How did I get here? The last thing I remember before getting here was seeing a man…. He knew I was looking for a way to get to you…."

"What did he do? Did he use magic on you and transport you here?"

"I don't quite remember… My memory is a little fuzzy…"

Sanji went to them and told them food is out and it will be eaten by Luffy I they don't hurry up. Luffy and Natsu had a little competition about who can eat more. The ended up in a tie. Natsu remembered something all of a sudden.

"Hey guys I just remembered something. While I was down at impel down, me and the new admiral had a little chat. He told me that the world I came from existed." Natsu caught the Archeologists' attetion by stating that. "That Naga guy told me that my guild existed during the void century."

Everyone other than the fairytail duo looked at Robin who dropped her plate, had her eyes, and jaws wide open.

She asked Natsu, "YOU ARE FROM THE VOID CENTURY?!"

"I guess we are, but the admiral guy said we were only a small part of it."

Robin said trying to remain calm"Tell me more about the void century later."

Natsu said "Alright you gotcha. Oh one more thing. Naga also said he along with me are both from the future. He told me he knew everything about fairy tail."

Nami said "How can that be? The void century existed in the past! Are you sure he said future?"

"Yeah I'm pretty sure."

Zoro said "Couldn't it just be that he had misguided information?"

Everyone looked at zoro and were quiet for about three seconds. Sanji went diablo Jambe mode and launched a kick at Zoro. Zoro easily blocked it with his blade and asked "What was that for third class cook?!"

Sanji stepped back and said "I was just making sure you were really moss head. Congrats on saying something smart for the first time ever." Sanji and Zoro started fighting each other. Natsu looked at them and said "What's their problem squabbling like children…."

Lucy looked at Natsu and said to him "You of all people shouldn't be saying that!"

Natsu had a confused look on his face and asked "Why not?" Lucy decided not to answer him. While everyone laughed. To Lucy it already felt like home.

Suddenly a newspaper came by it talked about how the new admiral had attacked a yonko yesterday. Next to the article was a picture of the yonko. Natsu all of a sudden used CoC haki. Luffy countered it with his and asked him "Hey what was that for?"

Natsu said "What do you mean? I have no idea what you are talking about. Luffy told him he used haki just now, but Natsu didn't know what he was talking about. Robin and Lucy went over to look at the newspaper.

Both of them were shocked at what they read just now. Both said the name of the man whose picture was next to the article at the same time. "SHANKS?/GILDARTS?"

Both looked at each other. Lucy said "That man is gildarts, he is from my and Natsu's guild. He is like Natsu's father figure! We know him but what is he doing here?"

Robin said "That man isn't who you think he is. He is Red Hair shanks, the yonko, he was on the King of the pirate's ship."

Both Natsu and Luffy ran to them to see why they said Shanks/Gildarts. Natsu said Gildarts, and Luffy said Shanks simultaneously. They then started having an argument about who the man is on the newspaper.

 **Sorry guys, I know I told you I will start posting stuff soon but I thought I had laptop at my house i was staying at for vacation. I'll try to post stories as soon as possible. The jet lag is still affecting me so I might not be that much active, especially when school starts. And one more thing, I realized my previous chapter was shitty cuz I didn't get any to much followers and favs. The truth is that I kinda lost the feel for the story cuz I hadn't worked on it for a while, and I felt lazy. And one more thing REALLY IMPORTANT, action scenes aren't my forte. Oh and one more thing, the chapters from here on out will be close to a 800, although ill try to get more in, but can't guarantee it will be longer, cuz from next chapter and on, I will focus on quality more than quantity.**


	7. GUD ANNOUNCEMENT!

Hey guys how were you doing while I was away? I want to let you guys know I'm soooo sorry for not posting for this long and keeping your guys on edge.

I have this IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT, I am not done with this story and I will get back to it soon. Might be today or in a few days. School work has been a pain in the ass and I really had no motivation to write this.

So about 3 weeks ago, I thought I posted something which said I will get back to writing and continuing this once my fav and followers but I never posted it... Yeah... My bad... SO ANYWAYS, I will continue writing this story.

If anyone has any suggestions to add to the story, just PM me or leave a review and I will consider it and add a little spin to it to make sure it goes well with my story. If you want me to, I'll even give u credit.

Im gonna add another character to my story and focus the next few chapters on him. However, that doesn't mean I forgot about Lucy and the gang. I still haven't decided who the new character would be. I might just get the next one from another anime, or ill just get it from fairy tail. 50% chance it will be OC.

My ears (Eyes same thing) are open to all suggestions. I'd appreciate if someone PM me or leaves a review recommending which character to pick. I am gonna start on the next chapter right now, but I might not post it today.

BTW, the character is gonna have a new identity and amnesia because of falling into another world. I'm gonna try my best to describe and write what happens in action parts but I can't guarantee it will be good. I will appreciate it if you guys let me know how to make it better. I most likely will make a character who is from Earth(our real life boring [hint hint] world)

Since I'm now doing quality over quantity, you can look forward to the next one even though it might not have much words, it wont be a half-assed. Once again, if you guys have any suggestion or critics (could be from this story sucks cuz of the action to this is the best plot ever.)

Thanks for all the support and 30+ Followers and favs


	8. Chapter 7: Introducing, Roger!

"Who am I?"

"What am I doing? "

"Where am I?"

"What the hell is going on? Last thing I remember is…." He woke up only to find himself in a confined cell. He rushed to the bars and yelled "Where am I? What's going on? Was I caught up in a fight again?" A tall, tanned, broad-chested, muscular old man who is bearded and has a scar over his left eye, walked towards him.

"Hey old man where am I?" yelled the imprisoned 14 yr old. The man said to him "You are in Navy HQ. You are getting pulled out for interrogation. Also… Do not call me old-" The 14 yr old acted like he couldn't give 2 shit about it and said unenthusiastically, "Yeah sure whateves…"

The Old man asked the kid "So… Who are you"

"No clue" said the kid pretending like he doesn't care what he was being looked as though he cared more about his nails.

"How exactly do you don't know who you are?" asked the old man in curiousity.

"No clue. Why don't you ask God? Maybe he'll tell you" said the boy in the same bored tone.

"What happened?" asked the old man now getting pissed at the kid for pretending like he doesn't even exist.

"No clue?"

This was the last straw, the man was mad "Why are you-" but to his surprise, the 14 year old stood up and yelled at him "I already told you I have no clue!" The old man vanished all of a sudden and the next second appeared right behind him and punched the kid's head.

"I got a grandson just like you! He gets pissed at me when I should be the one getting mad at him. He says he wants to be a pirate," He had a vein popping now, "No, he said he wanted to be 'THE KING OF THE PIRATES!' I should be mad because he wants to join the pirates side instead of the good guys!"

"Who… the hell are you? No, screw that shit I don't care about you at the moment, how did I get here and why am I being interrogated? Where the hell am I-"

"If you really want to know that badly," interrupted the old man, "I just so happen to be Monkey D. Garp, the legendary marine." he said with a satisfied look on his face. There was an awkward silence for about 10 seconds until the kid broke it by saying "Yeah… I have no clue who you are, but I'ma just leave before it gets any worse."

Garp shocked stood in front of the door and asked him "I can't believe you! You don't know who I am?" Silence… "I am the Legendary marine who went toe to toe with the pirate king and all that good stuff." There was a silence again until the kid said "Yeah, I'm leaving right now."

He started to make his way past Garp until Garp said "You seriously have no idea who you are?" He paused.. Garp said " You were fell outta the sky and landed here. I kept a sea stone prism ring on you so now I know you don't have a devil fruit power. Must be a case of amnesia…."

He perked up and said "SEE! That's why you don't remember me" until his dreams were crushed when the response came back as "Highly doubt that." Suddenly the kid vaguely felt like he heard the names Garp, Devil fruit and sea prism stone before.

"Tell you what! You join us the marines and you will be outta prison! How does that sound?"

"I'm down!"

"Wait really?! I mean of course you would be! I guess I'll name you Roger?"

After he registered for the navy, he was promoted from Ensign (The lowest ranks aka O-1) straight to a Lieutenant because it was the Navy hero Garp who recommended him. Commander Smoker, who made a name for himself as the white hunter, had him in his ranks.

Roger being the stubborn, Prideful man he was requested to be promoted even more. One day he went to Commander Smoker and said "Hey Smokey, lets fight! If I win, you promote me to the same rank as yours!"

Smoker gave him the WTF look and laughed and said "That's not how things work, but sure I can request it. I seriously doubt you can even land a blow on me, but by all means, go ahead. "

Roger and smoker were about to fight. A whole crowd gathered and were talking about how Smoker was gonna beat the crap outta Roger. Someone from the crowd yelled at him "You shouldn't have missed that day when Commander Smoker showed his powers off!"

Roger was gonna ask him what he meant until the crowd started to go wild and decided to put their bets on Smoker. A few people betted on Roger just to mock him by adding insult to injury.

As soon as the fight commenced the crowd got quiet. Smoker looked at him and smirked, he said "What's wrong kid you not gonna come to me? I thought you wanted your promotion, what happened to that?" Roger didn't fall for it and waited for Smoker to go to him while the crowd started to call him names.

Roger stood straight and raised his left hand above, the whole crowd got silent and watched in anticipation. Roger started to chant some words which really caught everyone off guard.

"I, the great warrior of Justice, Roger, call to the darkness of this world, come forth and manifest into my left hand! I plead to all the negativity his world has to offer, gather around my shrewd aura! I call upon the people, send me your hate, offer me your jealousy!" Roger raised his middle finger as he said "And now... I command you, SHUT YOUR WHORE MOUTHS UP!"

There was silence for about ten seconds until the whole crowd went berserk, or either started to laugh (including Smoker and Roger). Roger said in between of his laughter, "Bet you guys thought I was gonna do some kick-ass move now didn't you hahahahaha"

 **Again guys Natsu and the rest, I'll be going back to them later on. How does this tie up with the story? Wait and see how things unfold cuz I can't just be only redoing the original plot cuz that's to boring. I'm gonna make a whole arc revolving around Natsu and Roger. Why does he not remember anything? Wait and see. I might make him remember his previous past later on so you guys plz leave a review telling me what name he should go by. Should his new name be Jason?, Anthony?, Arthur?, or shud it just remain the same old Roger. This chp was dedicated to show what Roger is like and you guys might say things like Smoker is waaay too jolly or something, but don't worry it's all part of my plan.**

 **Also I expect some people hating on me for having a useless monologue, and some of you guys may or may not leave a review regarding that. All I gotta say to you is "Shut your whore mouths up" XD jk tho but fr, I added that so you guys get a general understanding of how easygoing and what personality I'm giving Roger**

 **This chapter was sponsored by me(cuz y not? I'll just add that in there) and I'll try to get the next one in by next week. If school gets in my way again, I'll be delayed which is likely cuz I'm taking advanced and college lvl classes in 10th grade. So anyways Expect a new chp to be out in a week to a months. To all of you who supported me, thanks a lot and stay awesome.**

 **P.S R &R, and again, tell me your ideas so I can add it to the story and give credit to you if you wish so**


	9. Chapter 8: Roger vs Smoker

**Before y'all read this, let me remind you, I suck at writing down action, but this is the bes tI could do.**

"I, the great warrior of Justice, Roger, call to the darkness of this world, come forth and manifest into my left hand! I plead to all the negativity his world has to offer, gather around my shrewd aura! I call upon the people, send me your hate, offer me your jealousy!" Roger raised his middle finger as he said "And now... I command you, SHUT YOUR WHORE MOUTHS UP!"

There was silence for about ten seconds until the whole crowd went berserk, or either started to laugh (including Smoker and Roger). Roger said in between of his laughter, "Bet you guys thought I was gonna do some kick-ass move now didn't you hahahahaha"

People in the crowd were now yelling and cursing Roger. Some even started to ask Smoker if they can take care of beating him up, and some were complimenting him on the amount of gutsiness he showed.

Smoker yelled "ENOUGH!" with his serious expression about to burst into laughter again. Roger before beginning the fight wore his gloves given to him by Garp as a keepsake. The battle started.

Roger went in close and went for a punch only to be dodged. Smoker then went around Roger using his smoke ability. Roger did a 180 spin kick at Smoker, but the kick went right threw him. Roger backed off and analyzed what situation he was in.

Smoker said to him "Very impressive, If I was not a devil fruit user, I'd have suffered an injury from that kick." Roger got pissed off at smoker and he grabbed a handful of sand from his pouch like bag. No one had any idea what was going on, so Roger took full advantage of it. He threw the sand at Smoker as a smokescreen (See what I did there?).

Smoker was in the middle of saying "That won't work kid. Sorry, but you ain't getting a promotio-" until he got punched by Roger. Smoker retreated back and saw his nose was starting to bleed and that scattered his brain. He looked up and saw Roger coming at him, so he instinctively shot his hand at Roger.

Roger grabbed Smoker's hand and pulled him towards him for another punch to the face. Smoker couldn't understand why he was losing, until he saw the glove, which had pieces of sea stone prism in it. He was met with a uppercut right after the punch to the face. Roger threw something at Smoker but Smoker dodged it and pulled his sword out.

Smoker went in to injure Roger, only to find out roger throwing something like a can at him. Smoker slashed the can only to find Smoke (Punz) coming out of it. He was blinded again and Roger came up from behind and went in to punch Smoker's back. Smoker guessed what he was going to do and did a 180 spin kick on him.

Roger got hit, but he got up and pulled out another can. He threw the balloon at smoker which was filled with seawater. Smoker started to lose his strength and Roger went up to him to knock him out. Right before smoker was hit, there was an explosion, and so they went to check on it. When they arrived at the scene, they saw it was a Pirate.

Smoker and Roger and the rest of the marines went to attack him, but were no match for the guy. Smoker and roger were already weakened from their fight too. Roger dodged a few punches and the first punch landing on him blew him away.

Smoker came at him and the man punched him too, but he ended up punching right through him. The man used some kind of mystical powers to cut smoker up into millions of pieces. He literally turned them to mini smokers.

Hhe asked if the female captain of the marines present there with them would be interested in going out with him. He got rejected and said if he can get some food to eat, and was turned down again.

The mini smoker created a smoke screen, and Roger came back up behind him and landed a solid hard punch at him. He said " Weak, but then again, it's 10 times no, about 12 times stronger than natsu's punch. Anyone feel like telling me where I am and what the hell is going on here? I just returned from a job too!"

He suddenly started to glow, and the next thing Smoker and Roger knew was that he vanished without a trace. Smoker said "I don't believe it… was that… Red Haired Shanks?"

TIME SKIP - 1 WEEK LATER:

The Navy were preparing to go to war with the red haired pirates, one of 3 people who were on the same level as Whitebeard, who was closest to becoming the pirate king, until Gol D. Roger became it.

They bought in the witnesses and Roger told everyone that the Shanks who attacked them didn't have Brown hair. Garp also said "Shanks wouldn't go to war against Navy for no reason. He might be a damn pirate, but he still ain't dumb."

He then was acknowledged by Sengoku and promoted all the way up to Captain because they were able to hold him back, even if it was not for long. When the two returned back, Smoker asked him " What kind of sorcery were you using?"

Roger told him, "It was one of the only things I remembered before losing my memory, and it was called a smoke bomb, and I learned from a video, which is similar to the snail which projects things."


	10. Another announcement

I'm terribly sorry, but the reson I haven't uploaded is because I never had any motivation left for the last few chapters. Im tryna give quality work out, and that will happen only when I feel like it. I feel bad for leaving all y'all waiting like this. This is an announcement to let all of you know I will hopefully update sooner than later and will try my best on the next chapter. The reason I'm doing this late is cuz of Mid Terms, Grades, Life, BS, and believe it or not social life too. I ask of all of you to wait a little longer even tho I know its been over a month at the very least (Sorry too tired to check). Thanks for taking the time out of your life to read my fanfics!


	11. Chapter 9: End and announcement

**Alright so, I'm back from the dead. Sorry for the long ass wait time too. I gotta let everyone know this will be the final chapter I will post. I had lost all motivation for this a while back, and I'm talking bout like when I was at chapter 5 or so. I saw the amount of favs, and follows and kept telling myself I will not disappoint my loyal fanfiction lovers, and decided to let y'all know. Maybe, just maybe if you guys show me some love by leaving at least 5 reviews to 10 reviews teling me to keep on going with this story, I will. ANYWAYS, this chapter will consist of what would have happened throughout this story, it's kinda like a summary.**

So... Natsu and lucy form the fairy pirates and go around helping people out, destroying towns in he process, giving them a huge bounty on their heads. Roger after climbing up the ranks sees the what is up with the Fairy Pirates, since they have a good rep from the people and not from the marines. Roger meets someone and they clash. Natsu tells him all the dark secrets of the Marines and Roger lets the enemy gang escape. He meets up with garp one last time to discuss the issue of the dark justice the marines use, and decides to go rogue on them, forming his own organization like the neo marines to take down the marines and act as what the marines should be. That had an effect on smoker causing him to be the way he is now

A long ass time time skip occurs to present time, Luffy meets up with Lucy later on in the future and asks if she would rather go back or stay here. She couldn't come up with an answer. On the way they unexpectedly arrive at Raftel, an island which actually harbprs the one piece treasure but they don't really know that. They discover two roads, pne leading to the answer to everything and one to one piece. Since Lucy was torn at what she wants, and Luffy is worried about her lie Natsu, they decide to go to the answer road.

Before they go in there Roger and Naga appear. Natsu confronts Naga and finds our that they both are from different time periods. Natsu from the past and Naga from the future. The two clash and Luffy clashes with kid over there and Law helps him out. Roger keeps the marines at bay at the same place. SO three battles are occuring.

Natsu Luffy and Roger win and the 2 groups form a truce momentarily. They get the answers they want. Lucy ends up going back and coming to visit luffy time to time, and Roger is someone from the future, and Im talking bout modern day future. The weapons he used were like machine guns and shit, which vegapunk helped create.

Luffy and his group never find out that that is where one piece is located. And to make it easier for luffy and his gang, roger used his devil fruits power to erase luffy and the others memories of this event, but if they see lucy or natsu or roger, they will remember the things temporarily.

 **As y'all can see there are prob still some plot holes and everything here is vague. I am letting anyone else use this story, or redo it, or even continue it but they gotta let me know. I might make another story which I hope I will finish, which will be dragon ball related where something doesn't occur causing some there things to happen.**

 **Until then, PEACE!**

 **And thanks for everything**


	12. Chapter 10: Announcement Update

I have made a new account to start fresh in. I am gonna continue writing Fanfics in there. I might pick up the one where lucy and Natsu appear in one piece world and MAYBE add a COUPLE of changes in it. For example, PROB not having Natsu in there because natsu would just take the limelight off luffy and lucy.

The first fanfic I will post is probably gonna be a DBZ x Fairytail one like I did with one of my stories. Gohan ends up coming to Fairytail world, but there will be changes like Gohan appears in the year 776 when Erza was in the tower of heaven. Stuff will occur causing him to basically be stuck in time and he will re appear when Lucy joins the guild. I created a Wattpad account with same name so please vote for me there and comment if you have an account.

THE NAME OF THE ACCOUNT IS DaRealOtaku on this website. The one on Wattpad is Da_real_otaku.


End file.
